Život Eleanor Holmesové
by Nelsh
Summary: „Kdo k čertu jsi?" S úsměvem k němu natáhnu ruku. „Eleonor Holmesová, jediná dcera Mycrofta Holmese. IQ nad sto padesát. Šermířka, šachistka, hackerka, osoba hledaná v osmi státech, jo a miluju vůni lučního kvítí." Mrknu na něj. Můj taťka vidí v lidech zlaté rybky, co si tupě plavou ve své nádržce. Já vidím něco lepšího – šachové figurky.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock dočte dopis a podívá se na mě. „Cos provedla?"

„Krom toho, že jsem zmlátila chlapa titanovým deštníkem a vyděsila půl ulice? A toho, že jsem pod stolem nakopla premiéra, když jsem odinstalovávala štěnici? Nic." Pokrčím nonšalantně rameny.

„A co tě přivedlo sem? Mycroft si přece nemůže doopravdy myslet, že se dokážu postarat o šestnáctiletou holku!" vyjekne Sherlock rozmrzele.

„Můžu tě uklidnit, strejdo, že to je to poslední, co by si myslel," ušklíbnu se. Rozhlížím se po jejich obývacím pokoji. Vlastně to tady vypadá celkem pěkně. Trochu bordel, ale rozhodně útulný, o tom žádná. Plácnu sebou na kožené křeslo a vidím, jak se Sherlock zlehka zamrčí. Asi jsem mu právě šlápla na kuří oko – takže tohle je určitě jeho místečko. Přehodím nohy přes opěrku a znuděně ho pozoruju. „Ale má divný dojem, že se mi dva máme rádi. A že budeš schopen mě udržet v bezpečí."

„_Já?!_"

„Mě se neptej. Je to jeho hlava a jeho plány. I když nutno podotknout, že jsem už taky chtěla výlet. A u tebe je to fajn. Pořád se něco děje." Sherlock si pohrdavě odfrkne. „Taky jsem možná poukázala na nekonečnou spoustu chyb v bezpečnostním protokolu programu na ochranu svědků, kam mě chtěl můj taťka původně poslat. A možná jsem mu navrhla tebe, jako druhou možnost. A možná taky ne." Znova pokrčím rameny. Sherlock se nepatrně pousměje. A naprosto upřímně – pokud bych k tomu nebyla odmalička trénovaná, tak si toho nadzvednutí koutků ani nevšimnu.

„Takže, co to bylo s tím titanovým deštníkem?" zeptá se Sherlock a svalí se na gauč u protější zdi.

„Nic podstatného." Mávnu rukou. „Jenom taková prkotina se zlodějem, co měl pistoli a myslel si, že mě může zkusit okrást. Jo mimochodem, tvůj byt už nesmrdí, jak kuřácký doupě, za to může tvůj nový spolubydlící?" podotknu. Sherlock ke mně pootočí hlavu.

„John mou závislost na nikotinu neschvaluje."

„Jo tak. Hele, strejdo… ty nejsi gay, nebo jo?" zeptám se zamyšleně a nakloním hlavu na stranu. Vím, že není, ale stejně tak je mi jasné, že tohle ho vytočí, a když má ochotu něco dělat, třeba i jen naštvaně rázovat po pokoji, tak je s ním sranda. No rozhodně větší sranda, než když jenom leží na kanapi.

Vytřeští oči. „Ne."

„Fajn, zeptat jsem se musela." Nevytočilo ho to. Ale ta reakce byla stejně k popukání. Neberte to špatně, ale žít jako Holmesová je samo o sobě dost složitá věc, pořád vás někdo sleduje a o soukromí se vážně nedá mluvit, ale zkuste si představit, že máte za tátu Mycrofta a za strýčka Sherlocka! Pardon, ale víc zábavy, než meetingy s hlavami ostatních státu, obcházení mrtvol a špičkování s největšími génii svého století, se vám nedostane. „Jo a myslím, že taťka ti zavolá tak za tři… dva… jedna…"

Zazvoní telefon na konferenčním stolku a já se ušklíbnu. „Vem to," poručím Sherlockovi, „a nějak si to s ním vyřiď. V každém případě tady zůstávám a odmítám spát na gauči, takže se nastěhuju k tobě do pokoje. Inu, když už máme jasno, tak jsem tě hrozně ráda zase potkala, strejdo Sherly," zakřením se. Než může začít předkládat odůvodněné argumenty, vyskočím z křesla a dojdu k němu. Obejmu ho. Ani se při tom nepohne. Právě naopak, ztuhne jako socha. Je to divné, protože lidi často neobjímám, ale je to hezké. Jsem ráda, že ho mám. A jsem ještě radši, když ho můžu vyvádět z míry. Zubím se jako idiot, když beru svoje věci a odcházím do Sherlockovi ložnice.


	2. Chapter 2

Odhodím tašku na postel a svůj laptop opatrně postavím na pracovní stůl. Svého miláčka bych přece nedala jen tak někam. Se zadostiučiněním si prohlédnu svůj nový pokoj. Barvy jsou na můj vkus trochu tmavé, ale jakmile se Sherlock dozví, že tohle není jen tak nějaký „výlet", tak mě snad i nechá vymalovat. Když už ho tak zmiňuju, právě teď nevěřícně křičí do svého mobilu.

Vykouknu z ložnice a nadzvednu pravé obočí. „Problém?" prohodím, když se vrátím do obýváku. Se zájmem sleduji, jak můj strýc nakvašeně přechází tam a zpátky po místnosti a u ucha si drží telefon. Zbělely mu klouby. To značí průšvih.

„Nějak ses nezmínila, že tohle není návštěva na týden," sykne, načež se znovu vrací k původnímu hovoru s mým tátou. „Mycrofte, co si myslíš, že budu dělat? Nemám ani ponětí, jak se starat o puberťačku!"

Odkašlu si: „Myslím, že tuhle nemilou část života už mám úspěšně za sebou." Není to tak, jako by mě opravdu poslouchali, takže klidně můžu trousit poznámky, jak se mi zachce.

„Ne, John taky ne, vždyť ani jeden z nás nemá děti!"

„Jak byste mohli? Ty ses oženil se svou prací a on ti dělá asistenta. Nemá šanci si udržet dlouhodobý vztah, i když by chtěl. Přemýšlím, čí to asi bude vinna…?"

„Jak to k čertu… Půl roku je sotva ,přechodná' doba," pitvoří se strýček dětinsky. Vážně se snažím nesmát, ale jde to ztuha. „K čertu, Mycrofte, sotva na ni mám čas. Jsem zaneprázdněný. Mám případy!"

Nadzvednu obočí. Když jsem dorazila, Sherlock právě vláčel po schodech chlapa v nějaké arabské, či jaké, róbě s šátkem přes obličej. Nevím, ale měla jsem dojem, že jeden případ právě „odmítnul". Zabloudím pohledem k mačetě, která leží odkopnutá pod Sherlockovým křeslem. S úšklebkem potřesu hlavou a přejdu ke strýčkovi.

„Mobil." Natáhnu před něj otevřenou dlaň. Sherlock zdvihne obočí, ale očividně mi přístroj předat nehodlá. S povzdechem si stoupnu blíž. Tak blízko, že je mu to nepříjemné. A já to vím, podle toho, jak jsem ho objala předtím. Přiznávám, že s tím gestem jsem měla i postranní úmysly. Sice taky nejásám z toho nedostatku osobního prostoru, ale nehodlám to na sobě dát znát. Právě teď si hodlám stůj co stůj prosadit svou a nějaké přerostlé mimino, vydávající se za dospělého muže mi v tom sotva zabrání.

„Ten. Mobil," zopakuju varovně. Provrtávám ho pohledem. Nepohne se. Slyším, že táta na druhé straně spojení něco říká, ale ani jeden z nás tomu nevěnuje pozornost. „A nenuť mě ti to rozkázat potřetí. Stanou se škaredé věci," varuju.

„Zkus to," ušklíbne se. Na mé bezvýrazné kamenné masce se objeví jediná emoce, která hlásá tohle: _Řekl sis o to_. Naznačím úder na solar. Sherlock nejspíš doopravdy nečekal, že něco udělám, protože se mou ránu překvapeně pokusí odklonit. Jenže, jak se pohne, moje druhá ruka vyletí k jeho tváři, jako bych mu chtěla dát facku. Automaticky se kryje, což je velká chyba, protože díky tomu sníží paži dost na to, abych mu vytrhla telefon. Odskočím od něj a na tváři mi pohrává arogantní úsměv. Právě jsem přelstila Sherlocka Holmese. Je to snazší, než se zdá.

Nemám mu za zlé, že si myslel, že neudělám nic jiného, než že se na něj rozzlobím. Je to dlouho, co jsme se viděli, a já si chtěla něco prosadit. Myslím, že mi bylo deset? A tehdy jsem ho jenom rozezleně nakopla do holeně. Asi nečekal nic lepšího ani tentokrát. No, velká chyba. Těch šest let jsem trénovala šerm a koordinaci pohybů. Navíc jsem měla přirozený dar, aby se lidé v mé blízkosti cítili nesví. Dokázala jsem totiž vždycky odhadnout, co jim vadí. Často se to hodilo. Jako třeba teď, protože jsem mohla Sherlocka znervóznit tělesnou blízkostí – něčím, na co nebyl zvyklý.

„Nejsem Mycroft," syknu, „a když něco řeknu, tak to platí. Laskavě si to zapamatuj, jinak spolu budeme mít spoustu problémů, Holmesi juniore." Sherlock na mě překvapeně hledí.

„Jsi jako Mycroft, ale lstivější," prohlásí uraženě.

„Jsem holka, co bys čekal?" opáčím a přiložím si mobil k uchu.

„Nazdar, taťko!" zvolám nadšeně.

„Eleonoro, právě jsem s tvým strýcem vedl závažnou diskuzi," začne. Protočím panenky.

„Tu závažnost jsem viděla. Nenechávám se odtud vyhodit, takže nemá moc na výběr, než se s tím smířit. Tudíž ta ,diskuze' obsahující všechen ten zbytečný řev, na který jen tak mimochodem začínáš být trochu starý," Sherlock se za mnou ušklíbá, „byla absolutně zbytečná. Stravovat mě radši nebude. Ten zápach, co se line z kuchyně, dost připomíná přismahlé oční bulvy. Ale neboj, vypůjčila jsem si některé z tvých kreditek, takže budu v pohodě," chrlím ze sebe. Nemůžu si pomoct, ale cítím se být sama se sebou spokojená. Nadmíru spokojená, abych byla přesná. To zdaleka neznamená, že to hodlám ukázat na svém výrazu. Navenek zůstává stará dobrá kamenná maska.

„Ty- Co?!" vyjekne táta.

„Půjčila jsem si pár tvých kreditek. Ještě dneska, když jsme jeli autem ke strejdovi," vysvětlím nonšalantně, „divím se, že sis toho ještě nevšiml. Bylo to už určitě půl hodiny." Schválně si vyhrnu rukáv černé mikiny a mrknu na hodinky. „Třicet dva minut dvacet sedm sekund," upřesním, „říkala jsem to – začínáš být starý."

Sherlock se za mnou už prakticky dusí smíchy. „Ty nejsi žádná výjimka," dodám, když se k němu otočím, „jste od sebe jenom o sedm let."

„,Jenom'." Sherlock přezíravě mávne rukou a svalí se do svého křesla.

„Nevíš můj pin," ozve se znovu táta.

„Chceš se vsadit?" Vracím se zpět k původní konverzaci.

„Ne." Zní to dutě. „Ale můžu všechny karty zablokovat."

„A nechat svou jedinou dceru bez prostředků, napospas Sherlocku Holmesovi?" brouknu sladce.

Táta si povzdychne. I na tu dálku prakticky vidím, jak si unaveně přejíždí dlaní po tváři. „Pevně doufám, že všechny ty peníze budeš používat rozumně," řekne nakonec.

„Jsem tvoje dcera, pro pána boha," vyhrknu, „to mi nevěříš ani v tomhle? Mám dost vysoké IQ na to, abych s tebou hrála šachy, urazila velvyslance z Kuby a potřebovala speciální eskortu. Nemluvě o faktu, že jsem z fleku schopná přelstít jak tebe, tak tvého milovaného bratříčka, takže si nezačínej. A ani nezkoušej tu věc ,Jsem tvůj otec, tak nezapomínej s kým mluvíš'. Je to stará odrhovačka a oba víme, že to na mě neplatí." No dobře, platí, ale když si bude myslet, že ne, tak mi nechá volnou ruku, což je z racionálního hlediska obrovská výhoda. Moje city v tomhle prostě musí stranou.

„Celá tvoje matka," zamručí táta.

„Jak jinak. Byla prostě úžasná stejně jako já," usmívám se, „takže hádám, že jsme se domluvili. Mám tě ráda, taťko, nemusíš mě kontrolovat nikdy v brzké době, teda vím, že to stejně uděláš, ale nemusí to být nutně osobně, CCTV bude stačit, a tady máš svého rozverného bratříčka. Očividně _umírá_ touhou s tebou vést další ,diskuzi'." Hodím mobil Sherlockovi do klína a s radostným broukáním odkráčím zpátky do svého pokoje.

„Jdu si dál vybalovat," houknu ještě a zabouchnu za sebou dveře. Do dvou sekund se ozve další jekot, jak se Sherlock (dost marně, pokud k tomu můžu něco říct) snaží přesvědčit tátu, že tohle je neskonalá pitomost. Možná je, ale alespoň bude vzrůšo. A já se toho nemůžu dočkat. Po tváři se mi rozlévá široký úsměv, který bych si nikdy nedovolila, pokud bych nebyla v pokoji úplně sama.


End file.
